Not Your Typical Mary Sue
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: Boredom...an idea... and umm...boredom is what made this happen... R&R....flames welcome


Hehe the title says it all!! Ahem.... I was very, very bored and trying to avoid doing my homework...so this is what happened! I tried to make it as authentic as I could so I refrained from using spell check, didn't send it off to my beta-reader, I didn't fix my typos, and I purposely tried to screw up the grammar (it was sooo hard!). Oh... and this IS kinda meant to bash Mary Sues so... muwahahahaha!!!  
  
Warnings: Deliberate Mary Sue-ness...just not you typical Mary Sue-ness....read to find out what I mean.

* * *

-Not Your Typical Mary Sue-  
  
"What do you mean the new candidate is a girl?!" Zero screamed at a somewhat annoyed Azuma "I thought girls couldn't have EX?!"  
  
"Well, this girl just happens to have it, so you all better not givc her a hard time" Azuma snapped back.  
  
Zero crossed his arms and pouted, Hiead just rolled his eyes. Just then a stunning young beauty glided into the room. She was wearing the standard GOA uniform, which only augmented her lucious curves. Her long hair was a dazzling ebony with subtle blue highlights; which only could been seen when light shined upon it. Her eyes were also blue, coordinating perfectly with her hair's highlights. She flipped her hair and walked over to Zero and Hiead.  
  
"So... your my competition? You gotta be kidding me!" She smirked.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are lady?!" Zero snapped at her.  
  
"Oh me? My name is Hikari Mizu" She said.  
  
Training had been easy. Zero, nor Hiead had been any match for her amazing fighting ablities. Still, she cursed herself: She had let herself become distracted by what she had now decided was the most attractive creature alive. The voice still rung in her ears, the almost inhuman beauty still hung in her eyes. She had to find a way to make this person hers.

It was now lunch time. After recieving her lunch (if you could even call it that) she debated on where to sit. Luckily, that turned out to be an easy decision: the homicidal glares of the candidates she had defeated had decided it for her. She sat alone, making sure to pick a spot from which she could admire her new love. She sighed as she watched her love converse with others. Oh god, how she wished she was one of those people.  
  
Half-way through lunch she found herself staring and poking at her "food." Suddenly she was interupted by a kind-sounding voice. "Your the new female candidate, right?!" Hikari looked up to see pink hair and cat ears and grinned.  
  
"Why, yes... yes I am"  
  
"That is soo cool! Do mind if I sit with you?" The repairer asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Yay! My name is Kizna, whats yours?"  
  
"Hikari"  
  
Kizna flashed a smile at Hikari, who could barely contain her excitement. The two talked and laughed for the rest of lunch. After a bit more training and a bit more Zero ass kicking, it was time for Hikari to retreat to her room. She hadn't really had a chance to examine her room before, so she was surprised and a bit angry when she found out it was small and she would have to be sharing it with Hiead and Zero.  
  
"Damn it all... why do I have to share the room with the idiot!"  
  
Zero heard her and glared in her direction. Hikari had decided Zero was a important step to getting what she wanted, so was trying to become buddy-buddy with him. She gave Zero a rasberry and got ready for bed. She layed back onto her bed and rolled over on her right side. To her surprise Hiead was watching her with a grin on his face.  
  
(Perfect... he likes me... this is too perfect!) Hikari swooned, making sure that Hiead noticed.   
  
Morning brought a surprise to everyone: Hikari was hanging all over Hiead and Hiead was..... ENJOYING it. This continued into lunch, where Kizna pried Hikari off of him to have a little chat with her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! Kizna questioned, looking like she was half way between concerned and angry.  
  
"Hiead is my new boyfriend!!" Hikari said trying to sound as perky as she could.  
  
"Are you nuts?! Hiead is a HOMICIDAL MANIAC!" Kizna stood up and screamed, causing half the cafeteria to turn and stare at them.  
  
"Kizna! Keep your voice down...please..." Hikari said pulling Kizna back to her seat as she tried to wave off the stares. "why are you so concerned anyway?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt" Kizna said, her ears drooping  
  
"Kizna....."

Once again training had been a snap. Hiead wouldn't even fight back against her and Zero was nothing compared to her.  
  
"Hikari Mizu?" Hikari turned to see Azuma and some GOA officals  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We are happy to inform you that you have been promoted to senior candidate"  
  
"Okay...that's nice" Hikari didn't seem surprised at all. "Do I get my own room?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Hikari packed her stuff and put on her new uniform...the one with three bars over the GOA symbol. On her way to her new room she was stopped by Hiead.  
  
"So you got promoted?" "Yep! I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this..."  
  
"Eh... I knew it would happen. Your just too good!"  
  
"That I am!" Hikari flashed the Victory sign  
  
"Hehe... Congrats..."  
  
Hiead swept Hikari up into a passionate kiss.  
  
"See ya around..." Hiead waved as he made his way to his room.  
  
"See ya"  
  
"HIKARI!!"  
  
Hikari turned to see an angry looking Kizna.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HIEAD?!"  
  
"Oh don't worry... I'll probally never see him again"  
  
"Still....."  
  
"Don't worry I said! It's not like I ever REALLY liked him anyway..." Hikari slapped her hand over her mouth....she had not ment to say that... not to Kizna anyways.  
  
"You were using him?? Why? For what??" The idea of HIEAD being USED seemed to amuse Kizna.  
  
"Because...."  
  
Hikari wrapped her arms around Kizna's waist and kissed her. Kizna's eyes went wide as she realized what was going on, but soon she relaxed and reciprocated. Passions (ahem..and saliva) flowed until the two had to seperate for air. Hikari continued holding Kizna close to her as she stared into her loves eyes.  
  
"Oh...I...understand..."  
  
Kizna giggled and pulled in Hikari for another kiss. They didn't notice Hiead in shock standing behind them, his mouth gapping open. Zero walked up next to him and grinned.  
  
"Aren't they so cute?"  
  
"I...I...I feel so used"  
  
"You dumb ass! I can't believe you didn't see it. Geez... and they call me stupid..."  
  
Hiead turned to Zero, ready to give him a good pounding. Zero of course knew this was coming so he dashed off, laughing, with Hiead close behind him. By now the girls had noticed they whole thing and giggled.  
  
"Maybe we should get THOSE two together!" Kizna said, laughing.  
  
"Nah... I think we should get Hiead together with that blond kid... what's his name..."  
  
"Erts?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it! They'd be so cute together!" Hikari said, starry-eyed.  
  
The two girls giggled again, walking off down the hall to a new beginning.

* * *

Ahem...note: I am an avid Zero/Erts fan so don't flame me saying that Hiead/Zero and Hiead/Erts is impossible... I already know. Hiead is insane... Hiead does not love...I KNOW! Besides, this whole fic is a joke in the first place!! I was thinking... gee... you NEVER see a lesbian Mary Sue soo.... I'LL write one! :: runs off giggling:: 


End file.
